Una Historia Mas
by Kiara Hiwatari
Summary: Las guerreras kieren regresar a Cefiro, y lo logran, pero al llegar se dan cuenta de ke 1 de sus grandes amigos esta en peligro, y 1 enemigo esta entre ellos... (leanlo, primer fic de mkr y dejen R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Kiara: este es mi primer fic de MKR, claro ke no lo hare sola! Lo hare con mi hermana Venus!!! Si!!! xDDD  
  
Venus: .... patty ya madura por favor ¬¬  
  
Kiara: caya mortal!!! No digas ese nombre!!! Ese nomrbe no existe -.- etem... al menos aki x-x  
  
Venus: Bueno, ya, empecemos -.-....  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Una Historia Mas  
  
Cap. I: Regreso A Cefiro  
  
-Ya habian pasado cuatro años desde que las guerreras habian estado en Cefiro la ultima vez, tenian ya 19 años .... era una tarde de julio, y las guerreras habian acordado reunirse en la torre de Tokio para intentar volver a Cefiro una vez mas...  
  
Marina: (corriendo) Ay se me hace tarde, Lucy y Anais se van a enojar, tengo que correr mas rapido!!!!!!  
  
- En la torre de Tokio  
  
Anais: Marina se esta tardando no crees lucy?  
  
Lucy: ya llegara no te preocupes, no debe tardar... (no habia terminado de hablar cuando en ese momento alguien llega aventando a lucy por la espalda, cayendo las dos al piso)  
  
Lucy: Aaaaaaaaaay!!!!!me dolio.... fijate por donde caminas!!!!!!! .... ¿?  
  
Marina: lo siento lucy (le ayuda a levantarse)  
  
Lucy: bueno... ya no te preocupes.... asi esta bien....  
  
Anais:bueno, ya que esta todo resuelto, a lo que venimos chicas...  
  
Lucy y Marina: bien...  
  
Las tres se acercan a la misma ventana en la que se conocieron, la misma ventana en la que estaban siempre cada vez que regresaban a Cefiro, con la esperanza de volver una vez mas, para encontrarse con sus amigos mas queridos...  
  
Las tres: "por favor... queremos volver a Cefiro una vez mas"  
  
-ya lo habian intentado antes sin obtener resultado alguno... y... que haria que esta vez fuera diferente?.... pero de repente... una gran luz las envolvio llevandolas a...  
  
Las tres: (gritando) las nubes de Cefiro!!!!!!!!! (cayendo a toda velocidad)  
  
Marina: Aaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!! Donde esta fiura? Donde esta fiura?, por que no aparece?!?!?!?  
  
Lucy: ya llegara.... espero...  
  
Anais: oigan chicas no notan algo extraño en Cefiro?  
  
Lucy: (se queda callada como intentando escuchar o ver algo) si, tienes razon anais...  
  
Marina: Yo no veo nada (con su acostumbrada desesperacion)  
  
Anais: no Marina, no es de que se vea algo....  
  
Lucy: se siente.... dijo casi murmurando...  
  
Marina: (ya tomando las cosas en serio a pesar de que seguian cayendo a gran velocidad) si se siente algo extraño en el ambiente....  
  
-En ese momento... son interrumpidas , porque un ave enorme y bella de color jade resplandeciente con plumas doradas en su cabeza y alas las atrapo.  
  
Lucy: ay que bonita ave!!!!  
  
Anais: que hace un ave de este tamaño por aquí? No pense que hubiera de este tamaño en Cefiro, por que no habra venido fiura?  
  
Marina: esta ave es de Ascot....  
  
-En otro lugar....  
  
¿?: señor... las guerreras del mundo mistico han llegado a Cefiro  
  
¿?: muy bien sombra... retirate.... pero mantenlas vigiladas.. y llama a mis guerreros  
  
sombra: si señor (se transforma en sombra y se desvanece en el piso)  
  
¿?: muy pronto... las guerreras magicas....me ayudaran a apoderarme de este planeta... (termina con una risa tetrica)  
  
-Volvamos con las guerreras  
  
Anais: como sabes que esta ave es de Ascot Marina?  
  
Marina: no lo se... algo me lo dice...  
  
Lucy: (interrumpiendolas y apuntando hacia el frente) miren aya, el castillo de Cefiro y miren!!!! ahí esta Ascot!!!!!  
  
-Ascot las saluda a lo lejos  
  
-Ya en el castillo  
  
Ascot: me da mucho gusto volver a verlas guerreras magicas  
  
Lucy: a mi tambien Ascot (se le queda viendo muy detalladamente), oye Ascot... Haz estado haciendo ejercicio? Te noto diferente y mas alto...  
  
Ascot: (se sonroja) pues... si... algo...  
  
Anais: tienes razon Lucy  
  
Marina: es verdad, haz cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vimos...  
  
Ascot : (aun mas sonrojado) a... pues... muchas gracias marina... ustedes tambien han cambiado... pero siguen siendo muy lindas.... "especialmente tu marina..." (lo dijo de tal manera que nadie lo escucho).  
  
Primavera: (entra gritando) hola guerreras magicas!!!!!!!!  
  
-Nicona salta detrás de ella y despues a los brazos de Lucy  
  
Las tres: hola primavera!!! Nicona!!!!  
  
Lucy: (abrazando a nicona) me da mucho gusto volver a verlos  
  
Marina: ya te extrañaba pelota de playa (le dijo a Nicona)  
  
Anais: Marina ya dejala vamos llegando y ustedes ya van a empezar...  
  
Lucy: donde estan los demas Ascot?  
  
Ascot: vengan las llevare a la sala del trono  
  
-En dicha sala...  
  
Caldina: hola chicas!!!!!! Que gusto de verlas!!!! ( las abraza a las tres al mismo tiempo, y de paso tambien a Nicona, quien seguia en brazos de Lucy)  
  
Presea: me da mucho gusto volver a verlas, y que esten bien  
  
Las tres: igualmente Presea  
  
Marina: Caldina.... podrias dejarnos respirar por favor... como que se me esta acabando el aire (dijo ya casi inconciente)  
  
Caldina: Ay, ups, perdon chicas (las suelta) vaya que han crecido, ya son todas unas señoritas... pero... para mi siempre seran mis niñas.... ( dijo con una cara conmovedora a punto de llorar)  
  
Lucy: donde estan los demas?  
  
-Silencio momentaneo, Caldina y Presea se miran seriamente  
  
Anais: que sucede chicas?  
  
Marina: por que esas caras?  
  
Lucy: dije algo malo? Que pasa?  
  
Ascot: pues.... es que...  
  
= = = = = = = = = = == = = = = == = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Venus: que les parecio este intento de fic? Les gusto? que tal estuvo? Por favor hablen!!!  
  
Kiara: Dejen reviews!!!! Para saber ke alguien SI leyó nuestro intento de fic ;-;  
  
Venus: por favor!!!! Es la primera vez que contribuyo a un fic!!!!! Opinen!!! Se los agradeceremos con mas capitulos!!!!!!  
  
Kiara: mas suspenso!!!!!  
  
Venus:mas misterio!!!!  
  
Kiara:mas romance!!!!!  
  
Las dos: y... y... em... ee...  
  
Las dos: Y UN GRAN FINAL!!!!!!!! (que ni nosotras sabemos) 


	2. Cap II

Venus: ejem.... TT me suicido!!!!!! Heme aquí escribiendo de nuevo el capitulo dos de una historia mas de las guerreras magicas... porque... la mensa de YO no guardo todo lo que ya habia escrito TT al fin estaba inspirada... ya llevaba mucho escrito TT es mas ya no sabia ni donde cortar o terminar el segundo capitulo.... y lo peor.... ya no me acuerdo de muchas cosas que habia escrito!!!!!!! TT , me suicido de nuevo, pero en fin... ya que le hago.... empezare de nuevo!!!!! Y con muchas energias (pues ya que me queda) ojala y les guste.... esta vez soy solo yo Venus, en realidad, fue idea de kiara mi hermana que hicieramos un fic de las guerreras magicas entre las dos... pero solo lo empezamos entre las dos, y no sabiamos ni como continuarlo y un dia de repente fueron apareciendo en mi cabeza muchas imágenes, dialogos y toda toda toda la historia, asi que la mayoria de estos capitulos los hare yo aunque kiara me da ideas :P bueno ya... mucho rollo, ojala y les guste...  
  
Capitulo dos: Triste Bienvenida  
  
Lucy: ya Ascot dinos que sucede  
  
Marina: por que tanto misterio? Que sucede?  
  
Ascot: lo que sucede es que guru Clef esta enfermo  
  
-las tres guerreras con cara de sorpresa-  
  
Anais: enfermo? No sabia que la gente en Cefiro pudiera enfermar y mucho menos clef  
  
Lucy: pero no es nada grave o si?  
  
Presea: no lo sabemos... hace unos dias de repente... se quedo inconciente... no sabemos que tiene... al menos su condicion parece estable... a veces le da fiebre... y luego vuelve a la normalidad, pero no despierta... no sabemos que le ocurre  
  
Caldina: Paris. Rafaga y Latis han salido de Cefiro para buscar algun doctor, medicina o magia que lo pueda ayudar  
  
Anais: que tristeza y yo que pense que en esta ocacion habiamos vuelto solo para ver que este planeta estaba mejor que la ultima vez  
  
Caldina: es por esta situacion tambien... por la que Quetzal, el ave de Ascot fue quien las recibio, Ascot es el unico que puede controlar todo tipo de bestias, asi que mientras los demas fueron a buscar alguna cura el se quedo aquí para proteger al planeta por si algo sucediera  
  
Presea: asi es, ya que en cefiro no es comun que alguien enferme no hay muchos doctores y como guru Clef es el mago mas poderoso de nuestro planeta y el es el que esta enfermo... pues ya no queda nadie aquí que lo pueda ayudar ademas tenemos la sopecha de que hay un nuevo enemigo cerca...  
  
Las tres: Que!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Presea: asi es guerreras magicas... desde que el dia en que guru Clef cayo enfermo han empezado a aparecer monstruos en cefiro... asi que empezamos a refugiar a la gente en el castillo  
  
Lucy: pero quien causa esto?  
  
Presea: no lo sabemos Lucy  
  
Lucy: entonces por eso hemos vuelto.... no se preocupen Presea, Cladina, Ascot... Nosotras tres protegeremos a Cefiro una vez mas... y todas las que sean necesarias...  
  
Marina: asi sera... pero... Caldina... podriamos ver a guru Clef?  
  
Anais: si Caldina queremos verlo...  
  
Lucy: por favor  
  
-Cladina y Presea se miran y sonrien-  
  
Caldina: claro que si niñas siganme, probablemente nuestro pequeño amigo ya se percato de que estan aquí, y le dara mucho gusto verlas...  
  
-En los pasillos del castillo-  
  
Lucy: oye Caldina... entonces ya vino algun doctor a ver a Guru Clef?  
  
Caldina: asi es Lucy, al poco tiempo de que nuestro amigo cayo en cama Latis trajo medicos de Autozam pero no supieron que tenia lo unico que nos dijeron es que estuviermos al pendiente de su condicion y nos dejaron algunas medicinas para bajarle la fiebre...  
  
Lucy: y donde esta Latis ahora?  
  
Caldina: despues que los medicos se fueron... Latis dijo que dejaria Cefiro de nuevo para seguir buscando alguna cura....pero como siempre.... nos nos dice a donde va, mucho menos cuando regresa, solo se comunica de vez en cuando para informarnos de su situacion  
  
Anais: y Paris? el a donde fue?  
  
Presea: el principe fue a Faren no debe tardar en regresar, ayer se comunico con nosotros y dijo que volveria hoy  
  
Caldina: Rafaga fue a Cizeta por el mismo motivo como les habiamos dicho, tampoco debe tardar en llegar....  
  
Marina: ojala que traigan buenas noticias (dijo en tono triste)  
  
Ascot: no te preocupes Marina ( le pone la mano en el hombro) guru Clef va estar bien muy pronto... ya lo veras...  
  
Marina: si... gracias Ascot le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-en la habitacion de guru Clef-  
  
Caldina: bien chicas aquí lo tienen  
  
-Marina se va a sentar a un lado de Clef, Lucy al otro lado y Anais al frente de el al igual que Caldina Ascot y Presea con Nicona o Mokona como le quieran decir pero yo me referire a ella como Nicona-  
  
-Marina solo lo ve a la cara con tristeza, en eso se abre la puerta de la habitacion, y entra Paris con con tres personas, vestidas al estilo del planeta Faren-  
  
Paris: hola a todos (paris esta un poco mas crecidito que la ultima vez pero en general se ve igual), la princesa Asca dice que estas personas son sus mejores medicos, ellos revisaran a Clef y nos diran si pueden hacer algo por el  
  
-Las personas de Faren empiezan a revisar a Clef, como las tipicas revisiones medicas a las que estamos acostumbrados a ver, ya sea en la tele, o en los hospitales =)  
  
Anais: Paris! (y corre hacia el, claro sin hacer mucho ruido)  
  
Paris: (pone cara de sorpresa)... Anais!! No sabia que estuvieras aquí... Lucy!, Marina!... cuando llegaron?  
  
Lucy: hola Paris!! llegamos hace unas horas  
  
Marina: hola Paris (lo dice no muy emocionada)  
  
Anais: me da mucho gusto verte... no sabes cuanto  
  
Paris: (la interrumpe)... te extrañe... no sabes cuanto te extrañe?, claro que lo se yo me siento igual que tu... ven... vamos afuera...  
  
Anais: (voltea a ver a sus amigas)  
  
(Lucy y Marina se sonrien)  
  
Lucy: anda Anais ve con el.... =)  
  
Anais: si, gracias chicas  
  
-y se van tomados de la mano-  
  
-en el jardin del castillo-  
  
Paris: Anais, te eche mucho de menos... me haces mucha falta, y mas en estos momentos...  
  
Anais: yo tambien te extrañe principe  
  
Paris: principe? Nunca me habias llamado asi  
  
Anais: estoy jugando Paris, ... yo tambien te extrañe mucho, pero me da tristeza que cada vez que nos encontremos tenga que ser en una situacion asi...  
  
(Paris le pone una mano en la cara –como que se leyo raro eso, pero es que no supe como decirlo, pero creo que me etienden no?-)  
  
Paris: ...... pero no te preocupes Anais, yo se que esto se va a solucionar, al igual que en otras ocaciones....  
  
Anais: (se sonrie) asi sera Paris  
  
-y se abrazan-  
  
-volviendo a la habitacion de Clef-  
  
doctor: ....... no hay nada que podamos hacer... su condicion es bastante extraña, fisicamente esta muy bien de salud... no sabemos que tenga, nunca habiamos visto algo asi, no podemos recetarle ningun medicamento ya que no tiene nada, solo nos queda esperar, a que despierte por su propia cuenta... sentimos mucho no poder ayudarlos  
  
(todos con cara de tristeza)  
  
Presea:.... esta bien doctor, no se preocupe  
  
Doctor: entonces nos retiramos, ojala y su amigo mejore...  
  
(y se van) Caldina: bien chicas, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaran aquí, asi que sera mejor darles una habitacion, deben estar cansadas siganme  
  
Lucy: bien Caldina (y se va tras ella) Marina tu no vienes?  
  
Marina: e? que?  
  
Lucy: que si no vas a venir?  
  
Marina: a... no Lucy, me gustaria quedarme un poco mas, yo te alcanzo en seguida  
  
Lucy: segura?  
  
Marina: si Lucy  
  
Caldina: bien Lucy, vamonos  
  
(y todos salen de la habitacion –Caldina, Lucy con nicona, presea y Ascot solo voltea a ver a Marina y se va tambien)  
  
Marina: Clef... (y empieza a llorar) por que?... por que te paso esto?.... por que ahora.... despues de 4 años de no verte.... por fin te puedo encontrar y pasa esto?  
  
(Marina se arrodilla a un lado de la cama de Clef cerrando los ojos pero por algun motivo nunca toco el piso y cuando abrio los ojos todo estaba oscuro)  
  
Marina: que pasa... en donde estoy? Esto no es la habitacion de guru Clef... Lucy!!!! Anais!!!! Nicona!!!! ..... en donde estoy?  
  
(en eso Marina escucho pasos y voltea....)  
  
Cotinuara...  
  
Venus: bueno ahí esta =) que les parecio? Hey!!! Digan algo TT me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo!!!! Digan algo, para saber que alguien si esta leyendo mi pobrecito primer fic TT Bueno ya muy dramatica, ojala y les haya gustado.... a mi si me gusto, tengo buena imaginacion asi que todo lo que escribo ha pasado ya por los rincones mas oscuros y tenebrosos de mi mente =D si hay algun comentario por favor dejen un review o mandenlo a mi mail: , pero por favor no manden virus TT ya tengo de uno y no quiero mas, por cierto que no lo puedo sacar!!!!!! Lo odio!!!!!! Bueno adios =D 


End file.
